


Loss, And It's Brothers

by Lexis_Cheshire



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: :D, Character Death, Real short, hc dungeons and dragons au, yeah again -_-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexis_Cheshire/pseuds/Lexis_Cheshire
Summary: Another DnD au work I wrote about the nHo. can you tell my favorites? my third work :DDoc doesn’t know when he broke. Perhaps it was that fateful day, when they were there, and bright, and gone, gone, gone.
Kudos: 29





	Loss, And It's Brothers

Doc doesn’t know when he broke. Perhaps it was that fateful day, when they were there, and bright, and gone, gone, gone.

Maybe it was just after, staggering into the wild and collapsing, red-eyed more than ever with a hole through his chest nothing could fix.

Maybe it was a week, when he turned to ask cheerily, whether this or that plant was more poisonous and which to eat, and was greeted only with silence and the memory of family long gone.

Maybe, and maybe, and perhaps. Maybe it was gradual, reaching for phantom hands, falling without being caught. He goes to buy food and gets four times as much as he needs. It spoils within four days and he thinks of the waste. Water spilled, absent magic. His arm loses a screw and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

-

He wears a hood, now, hiding green skin and metal plating, hunched where he stood proud. His eye is a permanent red, an empty hollow, and he refuses to fix it. Once upon a time he cheered with four others and bought drinks for all and sundry. [instead he sits, unseeing, for four days and four nights. He nearly shuts down, deprived of sustenance.(he wishes he did, sometimes.)]

-

Doc misses his friends, his brothers, his soulmates. [he had never felt more happy than planning the rest of their lives together, even when they threw it out the day after - who needed plans when you had a whole lifetime to figure it out?) he remembers, and he wishes for happiness again.] He misses laughing, and inside jokes, and play fighting when someone shoves their cold freaking feet into his back, cramming in their small tent because someone thought one tent was enough.

-

It felt like dying, losing part of himself.

-

It’s not enough, near enough. Not even when they come back, because he can’t feel them, runs straight through unless they’re holding onto the one part of him he can’t feel. All he wants is to hug them forever, to return to simpler times, when all he had to do to talk to his friends was talk. (He wishes, and wishes, and wishes, but only when he dies does his last friend return.)


End file.
